


hold me tightly

by VariousF_ckedDecisions (0h_n0)



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by a Cavetown Song, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, Other, Verbal Abuse, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_n0/pseuds/VariousF_ckedDecisions
Summary: Player talks about his home situation with Carmen.(Sorta inspired byHazelby Cavetown)Tw for verbal abuse and mentioned physical abuse.
Relationships: Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Player sneaked back into his house from the back door after school. He was home late as he had to stay back to do extra work.  
His dad didn't like him coming back late, as he always wanted Player to cook him his dinner.

He peeked into the living room, and saw his dad asleep on the sofa, surrounded by beer bottles.   
He tip-toed upstairs to his room, careful not to step on the creaky floorboards. He took out his phone to talk to Carmen, and jumped onto his bed.

"[Player's name], is that you?", His dad called out.  
Player started to panic. His dad was always angry when he was drinking (which was most of the time). He should have been quieter.   
"Yes dad?", He replied.  
"Where's my dinner?", His dad yelled, his speech slightly slurred.  
"I just came in, Mr.Hughes made me stay late to finish my work", he replied. He knew from experience that this wasn't gonna go well.  
"That's no excuse. Come down here".

Player went downstairs. It was best to do what his dad wanted whenever he was like this.  
"I do so much for you, and you can't even do a simple thing for me", his dad shouted at him. Player wanted to object. His dad didn't really do much for him. "Go make my my dinner NOW", he said, turning the TV on.

Player went to the kitchen, and remembered his phone was still in his hand. He realised he was still on a voice call with Carmen.  
"I suppose you heard all of that", he said.  
"We need to talk".  
"Sorry. Gotta make dinner, call you later", he replied quickly, and ended the call. He felt bad for hanging up on her, but he really needed to make that dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two soon!!


	2. Chapter 2

Player made beans and toast for dinner, as there was nothing left in the house. He went to his room, and called Carmen back.

"Hi", he said. He knew Carmen would want an explanation, but he didn't know what to say.  
"Was that your dad?", Carmen asked.  
"Yeah". Player hoped Carmen would keep asking him questions. He didn't know how to talk about things like this.  
"Does he do this often?"  
"Whenever he's drinking", Player replied. "That's a lot of the time now".

"Does he ever hurt you?", Carmen asked. She didn't know how to talk about this, but she wanted to help her friend.  
"Sometimes he hits me, but he mostly just shouts and threatens me", Player admitted. He had never talked about this before, and it felt good to get it off his chest.

"How long has this been going on?"  
Player took a moment to think. He counted the months in his head. "Since he got divorced. That was about 9 months ago."

When Carmen heard his answer, she felt she should've realised something was up. Her life was going well, but she never thought to check about Player's. She felt like a bad friend.

"I just want to give you a hug right now", she said, tears now falling from her eyes. "I promise I'll try to help you". 

"Thanks. That means a lot to me Red", Player said. He wasn't sure how Carmen would help him, but she always came up with something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched the trailer for S4 and I can't wait
> 
> (Fun fact: This is the fastest I've ever wrote a fic. )

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !!  
> comments and kudos greatly appreciated :D


End file.
